


【带卡】六代目日常生活记录报告（四）

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 一些常规操作，干巴巴的车
Relationships: OBKK
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】六代目日常生活记录报告（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 一些常规操作，干巴巴的车

第十六则

我仔细想了卡卡西对我说的话。

翻开以前的日记，那时候的欣喜好像已经隔得非常遥远，模糊得像是上辈子发生的事，我甚至开始怀疑，那些欣喜若狂，真的不是我的幻梦吗?

或许确实只是我的臆想罢了。

我只是卡卡西一时好心捡回来的麻烦，如今他终于厌烦我了，所以只想找借口赶走我，什么自由，都是借口！

我感到无法言喻的愤怒，我的爱慕不值一提，他只想赶摆脱我！

可是，可是明明是他自己把我捡回来的，在我失去记忆之后说着想把我当成家人对待，如今却又抛弃了我。

“离开这里，我又能去哪里呢，你不要我了吗？”

傍晚时候卡卡西回来时我问他，卡卡西弯腰换鞋的动作顿了一下，他过来摸了摸我的头，我本想把他手打开——这家伙还没洗手呢就摸我！但是卡卡西的动作实在很温柔，我没法推开。

“想去哪里都可以，在想好之前，先住在这里也可以。”卡卡西放下手里的袋子，挽起袖子，朝厨房走去，“今天难得提前做完了工作，晚饭就由我来做吧，有什么想吃的吗？”

卡卡西的态度明确，但是我还是不甘心，“我不可以一直留在这里吗，卡卡西？”

我拉住他露出的半截手腕，被他凸出的腕骨硌得生疼，“卡卡西，要不要和我试试？”

“唔，”卡卡西应了一声，懒洋洋的抬眼，“和我做？”

我一时语塞，我当然不是这个意思，卡卡西不可能不清楚，他故意曲解我的意思，我一时分不清这是婉拒还是什么，但是大脑已经无法再思考了。

因为说完这句话后，卡卡西就轻巧地挣脱了我的束缚，蹲下身脱下我的裤子摘下面罩含住我的阴茎几个动作一气呵成，那根平时里吐出温柔或者伤人话语的舌头意料外的软绵绵的，灵蛇似的舔舐吮吸，几下就把我弄得目眩神晕，连拒绝的话都说不出来。湿漉漉的腿间很快起了变化，我只能本能的扶着他的头，傻愣愣的由着那张温暖的小口从龟头一路舔过，连两颗卵蛋都细致的吮吸过，舌尖仔细地照顾着每一层皱褶，苍白的脸颊被前液和自己的津液弄得湿漉漉的。

他抬眼看我，眼角晕染了几分艳红，眼睛也湿漉漉的，像是受惊的小鹿，惹人疼惜也让人升起更深的施虐欲，“轰”地一声，我感到脑海里那根弦彻底崩断了，而卡卡西像是早有预料一般彻底放开喉咙将我硬得发疼的阴茎全部含住，我受这一刺激，一下子射了出来。

卡卡西看起来甚是熟练，甚至都没有被呛到也毫无心理障碍地就吞了下去。

或许那个人也时常这样对他。

“唔，五分钟不到，”卡卡西若无其事地站起来擦擦嘴角，好像他刚刚只是在地上随便捡起了什么东西，“带土君速度还挺快！”

我的脸腾一下子红了起来，卡卡西还笑得得意洋洋，我恼羞成怒，一把抱住卡卡西（他意外的比我预料的轻）“还没完呢！六代目大人，既然要做就要做彻底！”

“你确定要做到最后？”卡卡西被吓了一跳，“你不会喜欢的。”

我决心要掰回一局，坚定摇头，卡卡西没有再说什么，主动配合着我脱下了衣裤，我以为他会不情愿，但他或许转变了想法，非常坦然赤身裸体的坐在床边，向我展示他苍白矫健的躯体，一时我反而不知该如何继续了。

卡卡西身上伤疤很多，胸口X字形的伤疤才刚刚结出粉色的嫩肉，小腹上还有明显的缝合痕迹，除此之外还有不少吻痕，红痕淤青到处都是，乳头上甚至还挂着一个小小的乳环，只一眼就明白这个人不久之前经历过怎样激烈的性事。

卡卡西翘着腿支着头饶有兴致的观察我的反应。

虽然早有预料但是我还是被刺痛了。

“还要做吗？”他问我。

我俯下身吻住了那双冰凉的唇，顺势把他推到在床上，卡卡西眯着眼笑了一下，主动张开嘴勾住了我的舌头，眼神矛盾而柔软。

我被他回吻了，他的吻如同他这个人一样克制而轻柔，好像只要我一松开他立刻就会把自己收回去，但是我不断加深这个吻时，他也熟练地回应我，挑逗我，好像在亲吻爱人一般缠绵悱恻。

夕阳透过窗帘洒下最后一抹昏黄的色彩光芒，柔和而温暖地铺洒在这间小小的卧室内，卧床上我与他唇齿交缠，卡卡西轻轻搂住了我，我松开他的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬着他唇下那颗小痣，一路吻过他的脖颈、锁骨，卡卡西喘息着，微微勃起的阴茎一下下的蹭着我的腿。

我按着卡卡西的指示在抽屉里翻到了还剩大半瓶的润滑剂，我倒出不少在手心，耐心缓慢地扩张那个柔软的洞口，卡卡西十分配合地放软了身体任凭我动作，尽管他没有抵触的反应，我还是耐心地反复亲吻着他，另一只手抚弄着他的阴茎，我已经射过了一次，所以反而不太着急。

卡卡西的反应十分克制，手只是虚虚搭在我背上，仰着头和我接吻时喉咙里传来清晰的吞咽声和手指进出身体带来的水声反而成了房间里最明显的声音。

他的皮肤汗津津的，微张着嘴承受着我的舔舐，第三根手指没入时喉咙里才发出一声压抑短促的低吟，我再次硬了起来。

但是顾及着他的身体——在我看来这副身体实在太过苍白和多痕，我不想带给他更多的痛苦，我想证明自己比那个人更适合他，因此想把前戏尽可能做得细致，直到卡卡西忍不住用大腿蹭我含糊不清地催我快点，我才抵住那个已经彻底变得柔软潮湿的洞口缓缓插了进去。

卡卡西抱住我的手臂收紧了些，喉咙里发出压抑过的轻喘，整个身体的放软了配合着我的动作，我捏着两瓣臀瓣，缓缓抽插着，注意着照顾卡卡西的敏感点。我再一次感受到了心中澎湃的爱意，我喜欢着这个隐忍克制的男人，我想要紧紧抱住他，想要他彻底对我敞开心扉，相信我，依靠我，想把他揉进自己身体，与他彻底融为一体。

但是我开口时，只能徒劳地干巴巴的呼唤他的名字。

他安静而隐忍，努力地配合着我深入的动作，没有多余的动作，也没有回应我

如同虔诚的献祭者，奉上身体和灵魂，言语消逝在风中。

我俯下身想要亲吻那道伤疤，卡卡西的阴茎抵到了我的腰，我才发现卡卡西还只是半勃起的状态，尽管后面已经咬得很紧，但对男人来说，前面才是忠实地反应快感。

如同一盆冷水浇到了我头上。

“讨厌的话，为什么不一开始就拒绝呢？”

我分开他的手，想要从他身体里退出来，卡卡西愣了一下，双腿立刻紧紧夹住我，脸上闪过复杂的神色，他拉住我的手放在被乳环穿透那边乳头上，声音放得很轻，“对不起……不是讨厌，你……你粗暴一点也没关系……”引导着我的手扣上乳环粗暴地拉扯后，卡卡西另一只手掐住另一边乳头用力拧动起来，两颗小小的肉粒很快在掌中完全挺立，半勃起的阴茎硬硬地抵着我，吐出几滴前液。

我明白了卡卡西的暗示，咬住他的脖子，手粗暴地分开臀瓣后重新用力插了进去，卡卡西忍不住低吟了两声，在疼痛中阴茎完全硬了起来。

身体重新火热地纠缠在一起，我的心却弥漫上一股无法言喻的悲伤，我放任自己的愤怒和施虐欲生长，粗暴地顶弄卡卡西，一下一下顶到最深处，又整根抽出整根没入，在他的乳头上脖子上咬出血痕，在他的腰和臀上留下指痕和掌印，卡卡西压抑地呻吟着，再没有被触碰的阴茎很快射了两次。

因为之前已经射过一次，再加上我刻意克制，等到我抵在卡卡西身体深处内射的时候天已经完全黑了，卡卡西射了两次，后面也高潮了一次，整个人完全软成一团，眼神涣散，嘴唇被咬得红肿，身上到处都是痕迹，整个人看起来甚至有些凄惨。

但是他很快就恢复了点精力，挣扎着想起身去做饭。

我按住他，问他饿不饿，他摇了摇头，我还眷念地留在他体内，索性随手扯过件里衣擦了擦汗水和他射出的精液，就抱住他往里蹭了蹭，感受被艹熟的软肉包裹着疲软的阴茎。

“那就这样睡一会吧，晚点我给你煮粥。”

卡卡西没有再动，他无奈的看着我，沙哑着声音说了一句还真是一如既往的恶劣。

怀抱着卡卡西的感觉让我觉得温暖而安心，本想与他再温存一会，但是刚一躺下，巨大的困意就袭来，我就着插入的姿势，却很快睡着了。

醒来的时候天已经大亮，我躺在自己的房间里，身上清清爽爽，还换上了干净的睡衣，卡卡西已经上班去了，厨房里还温着早餐。

我默默捂住脸，我可能是世界上最差劲的男朋友了。

tbc.


End file.
